The Sentry of the North Star
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Flash Sentry has become a very strong man with powerful fists guided by the North Star and determination to help others while killing every evil and dark-heart men everywhere he goes and meeting some old friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sentry of the North Star**

" _The world as we once knew, is gone, all burned away barely leaving anything left."_

A young blue-haired boy walks through the wasteland seeing nothing but dry land far as the eye can see, slowly moving his legs as he's losing the energy in his body to keep moving forward, he hasn't had any food or water in days since the world was thrown into chaos. Since some nuclear missiles were fired by the idiots who did it in the first place, leaving the world into the apocalypse.

People have been struggling to survive either together with others or going at this alone, it gets even worse when those who are strong prey on the weak making this an era of violence and bloodshed. Making anyone into slaves even children taking them away from their families and killing so they have nothing to return to. Others have try their best to help the innocents, leading them and building towns together though hoping for peace will take a miracle for the world.

The blue hair boy continues to walk until he hit something hard on his head and his body fell to the ground on his back, there was no more energy for the boy to move anymore though he didn't care about living anymore. All he can do is look back at the good times he had before the apocalypse: the time he spends with his friends and family, enjoying doing the things he wants, though there was only one regret he never got to do is to confess his feelings to this one girl he loves. He used to date this girl until he broke up with her for some bad stuff she did until she changed into a really good person and begun to fall in love with her again. He wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her but that may never come with the world as it is now, at least he knows that the girl has her friends to the very end.

He wishes he could see her one last time before his death, he can still remember the smile on her face and the blazing red and yellow hair of hers, not to mention the accomplishments she done.

Unfortunately, none of that will matter as he'll die on the dry desert floor with the whole land as he grave and the tree he bumped into as he tombstone.

"Are you really going to give up?" A deep voice man asked.

The boy slightly moves his head and his eyes staring at the tall muscular man towering over him though couldn't make out his full appearance because he's mostly cover in shadow except his brown hair, but the boy can definitely tell he's a man and looks like he can take on a whole army.

"Have you really given up on the world without even raising your fist?" The man asked again.

"What's the point, there are lots of crazy strong folks around that can kill others without a second thought, hardly any food left unless you can somehow grow plants here. This world is done for." The boy said dryly.

The man reaches for something from behind and pulls out a large container as he twists the top off and gently held him up then place it over the boy's mouth, letting out some fresh clean water. The boy felt alright now getting some water in him, but he's still hungry and needs food.

"Tell me boy, what's name?" The man asked, the boy cough a bit clearing his throat.

"F-Flash Sentry." He answered.

Suddenly, loud motor noise came from the side far from the horizon comes some vicious looking men riding their motorcycle while screaming like madmen enjoying the time of their life. They ride towards Flash and the man as they circle around trapping them like a fly caught in the spider's web.

"Look what we have here boys!"

"Couple of fresh meat for us!"

"I wonder if the big one is tasty!"

Flash became worry that he may as well die by the hands of these thugs just when a kind man gave him water wanting to help him.

"Leave, this boy needs help and I'll be taking a bike too." The man demanded gently placing Flash on a tree.

"HAHAHA! You hear that boys, this guy wants to help the poor kid!" One thug laughed as the others laughs along.

"How cute, this guy may have a heart!" Another Thug mocked.

"Why don't put them out of their mercies now!" Another Thug suggested.

The man stands up on his feet and went up to the thugs.

"Hey, we got a brave one here!"

"Let see what he's got!"

One motor thug went charging at the man decided to bash him in the head with a metal bat with sharp spikes while smiling crazy.

To the thugs and Flash's surprise; in a blink of an eye the man punched the incoming thug so fast when he just turned around like he's ignoring the guy and grab the bike still running with one hand. The thug that fell off on his butt and groan a bit though for some reason it didn't really hurt much, he gets up on his feet with the spiked-bat in his hand.

"You're really starting to piss me off, bastard!" The spike bat thug complained, the man still has his back turn on him.

"You're already dead." The man said leaving the thug confuse.

The thug was about to attack the man then suddenly his body begun to feel weird and hurting for some reason, his body began to inflate like a balloon as he can his every bone in his body breaking from the expansion as he got bigger until his body finally exploded with blood gushing out like fireworks. Killing the man with every piece of the guy shattering apart and leaving nothing but a small pool of his blood remains.

Flash gasp of seeing a man exploded in blood from one touch by the man who gave him some of his water and being kind.

The thugs weren't taking this lightly seeing one of their friends getting killed like that, questioning in their heads of who is this man and how did he do it. But right now, all they can think about is revenge.

"You bastard!"

We're going to make you wish you were never born!"

The man ignores the thugs mocking and other bad-mouthing words as he brought the bike next to Flash, leaning it on the tree and sitting on one knee making eye contact with him.

"Flash, after this deal with these guys, I will help you become stronger." The man said as the thugs decides to charge to him in rage for the man ignoring them.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"It was no coincidence that we met today, the heavens have brought us together for you to become my successor of a very powerful martial art that can only be pass on to a single heir." The man mentioned confusing Flash. What is thig guy talking about.

"Kill him!" The thug shouted leading the others with their weapons ready in hand.

"Flash Sentry, it is your destiny to become… the next Fist of the North Star! The True Heir of Hokuto Shinken. To become the True Savor of this world with your fists!" The man said standing not taking his eyes off Flash.

"Wait, what do you mean? Just who are you?" Flash asked worry for the man as the thugs are getting closer and they jump.

The man remains unfazed and his body began to glow, emitting blue aura coursing all over his body and his muscle seem to be getting a little bigger and scarier. His eyes reveal to be glowing red like they're burning in rage and raises his fist up to his face.

"My name is Kenshiro, and from this day forth you will call me Master." Kenshrio introduced himself as the aura grew bigger engulfing the thugs and suddenly they behind him all exploded in blood gushing.

Flash eyes widen, this man calling himself Kenshiro has taken down those thugs all by himself with one hand and the strange glowing aura from his body. Kenshiro said that Flash is destined to become his heir of this 'Hokuto Shinken' fighting style to save the world, what does he mean by all this. Yet, Flash couldn't help but feel that every word this guy says maybe true as he struggles to get up on his feet with every strength he has until he's finally standing up. He looks up to Kenshiro staring at him straight in the eyes.

"Do you really think I have what it takes to help the world?" Flash asked feeling somewhat determine with a strong will in his heart rising from within.

"I KNOW you do, I can feel in my very soul deep inside that you're the worthy heir to carry on this art. Be very caution of not just others but yourself too, there's a legend that say wherever Hokuto appears, chaosh will follow; this martial art is for helping to bring peace to the land and kill all those who treat lives like nothing." Kenshrio explained the meaning of Hokuto's purpose.

"Now, Flash Senty, will you take on this role to protect the lives of the innocent and love ones?" Kenshiro asked holding out his hand at Flash.

Flash has always lived a peaceful normal teenage life despite his old school having some 'magic' problems from another world and there are always these seven girls being there to save the day together, but now this more then just friendship and magic problems. Those girls, including the one he loves already done much even doing something right now, it's his turn to help others and maybe he'll see that girl again someday. His eyes are now burning with determination brighter and hotter than ever.

"I will do it!" Flash said taking Kenshrio's hand, glad to hear the young boy accepting his fate.

Flash Sentry is about to set himself on an epic adventure involving soaking his hands in the blood of his enemy while saving as many lives as he can and help bring a bright future to bring peace or die trying.

 **(Years Later)**

Out in the wasteland, a single flow standing in the dry up ground like the earth has started to give life once again and a tall young man with a hooded cloak over his head walk towards it and stop to get a good look at the flower. He's relief that even one flower can survive in a harsh and cruel world like this though there are still the darkness of evil to take care of. He continues his walk leaving the flower only as he is heading a place very special place he once goes to nearly everyday years ago, a place he hasn't heard in quite a while. A place that used to be a school called Canterlot High, now as a hideout for the people who wish to survive and want to live in pace.

The wind blows on the man knocking the hood off revealing his face and that his has blue hair and a lightning bolt shape scar on his left cheek.

"PLEASE HELP?!" A hooded woman cried out running from two creepy-looking men and giant muscle man behind them.

"Get him boys, I want to feel that sexy-ness tonight!" The giant man said lustful.

The woman bumps into the man as he gentle place his hands on her shoulder.

"Please, help me, these guys want in a very bad way and" The man place his finger on her lips to silence, telling her that everything is going to be alright. Pushing her aside to confront the two men and the giant one.

"Hey, one trying to get in the way of our fun?" Thug one asked.

"Well, you're about to learn to the hard way not to mess with us!" Thug two said just as they're about to punch the man, he stabs his fingers on their head paralyzing them a bit and took his fingers out as the thugs got confuses of what just happen.

The man places his palms on them and they are suddenly send flying off crashing into the giant thug though he is unfazed from the impact, but the two exploded in fireworks of blood.

"What the Hell?" The giant thug gasped as the woman is equally surprise by this.

"You bitch!" The giant thug shouted as he threw his fist at him, but the blue-haired easily dodge it and clutches both his fists.

" **ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA"** The man threw barrage of punches so fast it's like he grew thousands or more arms slowly lifting the giant thug up from his feet for a few more seconds before delivering the final blow. **"WAATA"**

 **Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Hokuto Hundred Crutch Fists)**

The giant thug fell on his back to the ground and the man turn his back on him facing the shock woman.

"Seriously, those punches felt nothing." The giant thug said getting back up.

"You're already dead." The man said confusing the giant thug until his felt body experiencing the same thing like his two dead men and his bloody exploded leaving nothing of him behind.

"You okay?" The man asked snapping the woman out of her thought.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, thank you." The woman thanked, she then saw something familiar on his arm: a wrapped cloak with a symbol of a lightning bolt in front of a blue shield.

"Flash Sentry?" The woman shocked surprising the man too.

"You know me?" Flash asked.

The woman took off her hood revealing her which shock Flash to his core of seeing the woman with red and yellow hair and the familiar beautiful eyes, she also wears a small geode stone necklace which as a sun symbol of red and yellow.

"Sunset… Shimmer?!" Flash said.

The reunited friends stand silently while staring at each other as the wind blew over them with a tumbleweed bouncing pass them. Sunset suddenly jumps into Flash giving him a full strong hug as he is unfazed of the force, but still shock.

"I can't believe it, it's really you!" Sunset cried in tears of joy. Flash soon return the hug, embracing his long-lost friend/secret crush not wanting to let her go.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Sunset said.

"Me too." Flash responded, after a few moments they end the hug.

"Well, you look nearly the same last time we met except being a damsel in distress." Flash joked earning a soft punch to the arm from Sunset.

"Well, you certainly changed over the years, you killed those guys with ease while me and the others were having problem with them." Sunset said feeling a bit jealous.

"Others, you mean the Rainbooms are alive too?" Flash asked.

"Yep, all of them including some other friends we know at Canterlot High are well-alive." Sunset mentioned more survivors.

"Wow, I was actually on my way to Canterlot High to check it out myself, surprise to hear the school is still standing through all this." Flash commented.

"Yeah, and we're proud of making the place our home!" Sunset grinned.

"Let's go together, it'll be easier to know where the place since I'm the Leader there." Sunset suggested volunteering to lead Flash to the place.

Flash accepted the invite and the two make their way to Canterlot High feeling a little excited to see some of his old friends from his days in that school and see how much they have change over the years since the apocalypse started. And something tells Sunset in her guts that Flash is going to be a BIG help for her and others to deal with their problem against some strong enemies.

As they walk together, Sunset suddenly hold Flash's hand into hers and he didn't mind.

* * *

 **KO a new story has been born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I once read this Fist of the North Star crossover with MLP and it was awesome that I favorite, but there hasn't been any new stories coming in and I hope the author hasn't quiet. So, I've decided to make my own.**

 **Flash has carry on the will of Hokuto and will use his fists to bring peace back to the world as he'll walk the path of bloodshed to protect the innocent lives of those who wish to for peace as well. Meeting up with Sunset again has spark his hope in love again as they make their way to their old school.**

 **This is also a three-chapter story, but I hope you enjoy the awesomeness!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting and Defending Old Friends of Canterlot High**

Flash and Sunset are walking together through the harsh wasteland that is today as they started to catch up on what's been going on for the past years since they last seen each other after the world got destroy by the nuclear bombs.

"So, your magic necklaces protected you and the girls from the explosion along with the whole school building?" Flash asked hearing Sunset's story.

"Yep, we were surprise to find ourselves in one piece though we were also shock to find everything around has mostly died out." Sunset said looking sad.

"I still can't believe those IDIOT governments actually did something like this. What were they thinking?" Flash asked angry.

"I'm not sure Flash, but what's important that we don't give up hope and repair the world ourselves." Sunset said determination.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I'm going to help the world too!" Flash agreed proudly.

"That I can believe the way you got out those thugs, though I got to ask: where did you learn how to do that, especially making them exploded like that?" Sunset asked. Flash look at his fist.

"It's an ancient martial art style that's been pass down to a single successor through generations, and I'm the current." Flash answered with a serious tone.

Sunset can tell by the look in his eyes that Flash must've gone through some hell of training to become this strong to take out three guys with deadly weapons all by himself, including oen of them being like 8 or 9 feet tall, and knowing Flash have stained his hands in blood of those who would harm the innocents like he has become a demon to save lives. This made her feel turn on and think of him as sexy.

"(Wait, where did that come from? Do I really see him like that?)" Sunset thought asking herself. It's true that she used to date Flash back in their high school days though that was when she's wanted to be popular and use people to get her way, but she's changed over time thanks to her friends and the magic of friendship.

But Sunset along with the other Mane 7 learned the hard way it will take more than magic and friendship bonding to survive that cruel harsh world they live in now. Over the years, she and the others were forced to learn how to survive and fight to defend themselves while killing any murdering-insane people who wants to kill them for fun. They managed to survive this long and hope that will continue on.

"Hey Sunset, is that the school?" Flash asked pointing at what he's seeing, Sunset saw what his finger was pointing at and smile.

"Yes Flash, it's Canterlot High!" Sunset smiled.

In front of them is the very school where Flash and Sunset once went together with some friends, still standing tall and unharmed from the nuke bomb like nothing happened while everything else around it was destroyed barely seeing any life left.

"Come on, I'm sure everyone will be thrill to see you again!" Sunset jogged ahead, and Flash soon follow after looking at the school a little longer sighing in relief.

Flash notice two familiar girls standing at the front door arm with guns and metal gauntlets with some dangerous looking clothes like Sunset's.

One girl has short rainbow-colored hair, and the other is wearing a cowboy hat while eating an apple.

"Hey, girls!" Sunset called out as they notice her approaching.

"Sunset, glad you're back and I take it that the getting the supplies didn't go well?" The cowgirl asked with a western accent.

"Afraid not, I got ambushed when I was halfway there." Sunset reported.

"Damn, those damn men from the Dark-Crystal gang are really starting to piss me off!" The rainbow-haired girl angered.

"Easy Rainbow Dash, I'm fine with a big help from an old friend." Sunset said stepping aside showing them Flash.

"Hey!" Flash greeted.

"Huh, new guy with some backbone. I like it." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Although, you look like someone I knew sometime ago." The cowgirl looked at Flash feeling like she seen him before.

"Well, I did rout for you guys whenever there were problems involving magic and such. Applejack." Flash said, shocking the cowgirl as she realizes who this man is.

"No way… Flash Sentry?!" Applejack gasped.

"Wait, Flash Sentry? As in Sunset's ex-boyfriend and cool guy she still loves?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow?!" Sunset snapped with her cheeks blushing.

"Yeah, it's really great to see you girls again." Flash said as he brought the two into a strong hug for a sec and release them.

"Whoa, you've gotten stronger since we last saw each other I think you crack my spine a bit!" Rainbow complimented on Flash's strength.

"It glad to see you're alive after all these years, with the world in ruin, you know." Applejack said pat on his shoulder.

"Me too."

"Well, what are we standing around here for, let's go tell everyone the good news!" Rainbow suggested opening the door as the girls and Flash went in.

Flash follow the girls inside the school the almost looks the same back in his teenage years as he notices some bullet holes and a few cracks on the wall meaning they must've had some fight from within as he also noticed some cracked open windows as well on the outside.

They reach the large area that was once the cafeteria, now turn into a large briefing room where the girls and everyone else talks some strategy and other major stuff with some people looking over some things and talking to each other.

Flash could everyone is can recognizes; Trixie Lulamoon, Snips and Snail, Bulk, the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Micro Chip, Sandalwood, Wallflower Blush, Bon Bon also named Sweetie Drop and Lyra Heartstrings, and Derpy Hooves.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Look who Sunset just found, Flash Sentry!" Rainbow introduced everyone to the blue-haired man as he waves hello.

Everyone look at him for a few seconds and started to remember him and cheer as loud they can be as they all gather together. Then four certain girls came up as Flash instantly recognizes: Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle along with her dog Spike who's grown big and strong over the years.

"Woah, you've been doing well." Spike said seeing Flash being muscular and a tall.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here! I knew you were alive this whole time!" Pinkie said jumping in joy.

"It's good to see you again." Fluttershy said with a soft smile.

"Oh my, you look dazzling in that outfit darling, and I'm glad for your well-being too." Rarity commented.

"Nice to see you again, Flash." Twilight greeted giving Flash a quick hug.

"Man, it's great to see you all again, it feels like we're back in school from summer vacation." Flash chuckled.

"Indeed, it feels that way to me every day." A woman said.

The group shatter in a single path revealing two women walking towards him.

"Principal Celestia and Luna!" Flash surprised.

"Hello, Flash, it is good to see another of my former students alive through this ruined state our world is in." Celestia said with e gentle smile.

"Yes, running a base for survivors is tougher than running a school." Luna stated.

"These two became leaders of our Wondercolt Clan!" Pinkie said suddenly popping out from behind Celestia out of nowhere.

"(Still weird and funny Pinkie, actually glad to see that hasn't change.)" Flash thought on Pinkie's weirdness.

"Well, it what's makes me Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie stated looking the readers, breaking the fourth wall. Even in the apocalypse, Pinkie Pie is still Pinkie Pie.

"Why don't we get you something to eat, you must hungry from your long travel." Celestia offered.

"Sure, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Flash said rubbing his stomach a bit.

Later, Flash ate some well-cooked meat they managed to get as well as growing some vegetables with some water too. Flash look please as he hasn't eaten anything this good in a long time, it's like being back at his home enjoying a home cook meal with his family. He misses them dearly, but he knows they still want him to move on with his life and continue fighting for the weak.

"Sunset told us you saved her earlier, I am eternal grateful to you." Celestia thanked Flash.

"No problem." Flash responded, finishing his meal.

"Man, you got guts of facing against Sombra's men." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Sombra?" Flash confused.

"He's the big meanie that's been trying to get rid of us for like, over a year." Pinkie pouted.

"He used to be the Headmaster of Crystal Prep until he was fire for the abuse to the students and being a tyrant." Fluttershy explained shaking a little.

"And after the nukes got drop, he went insane on wanting to conquer the whole land as he gathers his army. Such a madman!" Rarity disgusted, feeling like she could vomit of just thinking about him.

"He managed to conquer some cities that were trying to be rebuild and start anew, he took advantage of the weak like stepping stones and killing anyone who stood in his way." Luna said gripping his fist in her hand.

"He tried coming after us since this building is still standing from the nuke and wants to make monument of his glory." Applejack added.

"We've been fighting off the guy with our awesome magic powers!" Rainbow bragged showing her necklace.

"That, and everyone's help of fending off the soldiers." Twilight added looking at everyone.

"I see, has Sombra ever fought before?" Flash asked wondering how strong Sombra is in a fight. Everyone looks at each other with sad look in their eyes and silent until Sunset spoke.

"We've only seen him fight and that was when we lost one of our own by his hands." Sunset said clutching her fists.

"Who was it." Flash asked clearly getting angry.

"…We lost some who went out fighting, including Spirtfire, one of our commanders, died protecting us." Rainbow said with her eyes beginning to flow in tears.

"She and Spirtfire were close like sisters with Scootaloo while Celestia became a mother figure for them." Pinkie whispered in Flash's ear.

"Guys get yourselves ready!" Scootaloo shouted as she was looking out the window.

"What is it, squirt?" Rainbow asked.

"It's Sombra's elite men, they're coming this way!" Scootaloo reported.

"So, he's not playing around anymore, huh?" Applejack glared as she ready her gun.

"Perfect, we'll show him not to mess with the Wondercolts!" Rainbow Dash said pumping her fist as everyone joins in and shouted in agreement.

"May if I join in?" Flash asked standing up.

"Sure, I wanted to see how you well you hold yourself." Rainbow Dash said before running to the front door going outside with the rest of the Rainbooms.

As they got outside, they see dozens on crazy-looking muscle-men with weapons like guns and blades while riding their motorcycles towards the school building, they stop as they're 30 feet from the place as they glance at the girls like wild animals.

"Alright Wondercolts, our King Sombra is giving you one last chance to surrender or die." A soldier said speaking through the microphone.

"No way, we'll never surrender!" Rainbow shouted back.

"Fine, we'll be doing this the hard way." The soldier said before he's suddenly grab in the face by Flash who appeared in front of him.

Everyone on both sides became shock that managed to move without anyone notice.

"What the… how did Flash get over there?" Spike asked.

"It was speed Spike, much faster than me." Rainbow gasped knowing well as she has super speed though somehow Flash did it much faster than her.

"Hey, let go of me you punk!" The soldier demanded, only for Flash squeezing his grip harder in the head for a few seconds until he completely crushed him like a grape as the blood gushers out.

The soldiers were shock seeing one of their own being kill by some bastard who dares challenge the might of King Sombra and now they are fuel with revenge wanting to kill this guy.

Severely soldiers charge at Flash with their swords ready to kill as one made the first move Flash punch right through the sword and into the soldiers' face sending him flying a few feet and proceeded knocking away the others with one strike each. At first, they thought Flash's punches weren't much until they felt their bodies expanding like balloons and then they pop with their blood splitting out and staining the ground.

What, the hell…?" Rainbow Dash shocked.

"Sunset… is this how Flash saved you?" Fluttershy asked feeling scare of Flash.

"Yeah, his strength is beyond even that of Applejack's and maybe our only of hope of defeating Sombra once and for all." Sunset proclaimed.

"You bastard!"

You're going to pay for defying us!"

Flash didn't care as he ignores them and ran towards more of the soldiers as he starts spinning around like a spinning-top with his leg stretch outward and kick most of the soldiers near him, the stop as he now at the center of the soldiers. The soldiers groan and they exploded in blood.

" **Enkan Zanshū Kyaku (Ring Beheading Layered Leg)"**

There were only two soldiers left as their legs begun to shake a little like they're telling them to run away, but they refuse as one of cracked his fists.

"Don't understatement the might of King Sombra's army! Those who stand against him are dead!" The soldier screamed as he ran towards Flash and starts throwing punches as he easily dodges them while poking his arms and punch the soldier in the face.

" **Hokuto Dan Kotsukin (Cutting Bone and Tendon)"**

The soldier groans in pain and was about to try fighting Flash again, but he felt his body beginning to hurt like crazier than any human has every felt and he exploded as he screams in agonizing pain.

The last soldier shakes in fear seeing Flash killing off the others so easily.

Flash look at the last soldier thinking of wanted to give Sombra a "message" and walk towards the frighten man as he felt his body frozen stiff. Flash took a deep breathe focusing his energy in his hands.

" **WATAA!"** Flash plunged his thumbs on each side of the soldier's head and let's go.

"Go, your body will be my message to your king." Flash said with fierce tone and the look in his eyes.

The soldier didn't need to be told twice as he starts running toward his motorcycle and ride off scared back to his king to give him the bad news.

Flash turns around seeing the Mane 7 minus Sunset and Spike shock with their jaws hanging and their eyes wide open.

"That… was… Awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted joy.

"I had no idea you could do things like that!" Applejack said.

"You were like "Hi-ya" and they were like "No, Mommy" and they exploded like confetti out of a cannon!" Pinkie talked fast, and confetti suddenly explodes out of her hair.

"I know I don't like seeing blood and killing others, but I also know when there are times you must get your hands dirty in fights." Fluttershy confessed knowing full well that sparing men like the soldiers wouldn't solve anything.

"Sunset is right, we can finally beat Sombra!" Twilight stated.

Flash smiles glad that his friends are seeing this as a sign of hope to free themselves from Sombra and avenge those he has killed. He looks up at the sky seeing the sun in the blue sky knowing his next prey to kill with intense kill in his eyes as he could feel his blood boiling.

"Get ready Sombra, I'm coming for you." Flash muttered to himself.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash has arrived at the old Canterlot High building and learn of an evil man that's trying to destroy them. Now, he set his sights on King Sombra to end his rule once and for all with his own fists as the Successor of Hokuto Shinken to save lives and kill all evil.**

 **Sunset has begun to see Flash something she hasn't thought of in a long time, and maybe she'll say what she feels to him after dealing with Sombra.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hokuto vs Black Heart Crystal! A Step toward Peace!**

"How much further?" Flash asked, riding on the back of a motorcycle with Sunset driving.

"Just a few more miles, we'll be Sombra's castle soon." Sunset answered with her eyes focus up ahead.

Riding alongside them, the rest of the mane 7 on their own motorcycles except for Twilight instead riding on Spike who seem to have gotten faster than any normal dog over the years able to keep up with any fast vehicles, and Rainbow Dash with her super speed. They all have serious determination in their eyes as they make their way to the enemy's stronghold ready to take on Sombra head on with any hesitations.

Behind them are others who wish to join them in the final battle against sombra's army while some stay behind to keep the place safe.

"Alright guys, you all know what to do; we take on the soldiers keeping them busy while Flash make his way to Sombra himself." Sunset reminded them of the plan.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Rainbow smirked, not worry at all.

"Don't get to cocky, Rainbow Dash, you have to come back for Celestia and Scootaloo." Flash said, remembering what Pinkie said about her and the two being very close.

"I will, we became a family over exchanging cups of Sake and promise to watch out for each other." Rainbow explained and took out a gold-yellow wing-shaped pendant necklace, this once belonged to Spitefire before she died.

"(This is it, big sis, you'll finally be able to rest in peace and I'll protect our family like I promised!)" Rainbow thought determined as she increase her with everyone follow her lead for a bit.

 **(Sombra's castle, throne room)**

In a large room that to look like to be made of crystal, sitting on the throne in the far back of the room is the man who calls himself the king, the Black Crystal-hearted King Sombra. He learned the hard way from the nuke war that the strongest lives and the weak dies, and he was the strong after killing off those who would get in his way as he began rising his kingdom from the ground. Those who wishes to follow him will be part of his great army and will be rewarded for loyalty, but to those who would even dare to act against him will be kill without hesitation.

He heard a loud knocking from the doors, meaning it must be the soldiers guarding outside.

"Enter." Sombra said as the doors open, and one soldier of his elite came running in, then stop himself at 20 feet from Sombra as he bows his head to the floor.

"Your darkness, I bring… bad news regarding on the attack at the Wondercolts base." The soldier said nervously, knowing he'll be punish for his failure.

"Bad news, you say?" Sombra said calmly though you can see the anger in his eyes.

"Yes, we gave them the final warning to surrender and as you expected they choose to retaliate."

"And they defeated your squad?" Sombra asked knowing how stubborn those girls with powers can be.

"N-no sir, at was actually one man." The soldier confessed which made Sombra shock.

"One man… defeated a whole squadron by himself?" Sombra asked again, now showing his expression of anger.

"Yes, he was strong and fast we couldn't know what happened before it was too late, then he had me deliver a message for you." The soldier mentioned the last part.

"Really, and what is this message he wants to give me?" Sombra wondered what could this man want to say to him.

"A-actually, he said that my body will be his message to y" The soldier suddenly paused not finishing his sentence as he felt his body aching, twisting, and his chest and head expand then explores with blood popping out.

Sombra didn't flinch from the sudden death of one of his elite soldiers laying on his own pool blood in his throne room. He quickly knew that this was the 'message' from that one man, knowing he's coming for the king soon to claim his life.

"So, you wish to challenge me then come and meet your end by my hands like all those before you!" Sombra clutched his fist, accepting the challenge.

 **(With Flash and Mane 7)**

"There it is." Sunset said as she and everyone stop looking at the strong structure that is Sombra's stronghold.

"The place looks like it's made of crystal." Flash said.

"That because it is, darling." Rarity glared at the place, shocking Flash.

"According to my big sister Maud, there used to be a mining field of crystals before it was abandoned, and it seem Sombra is using his slaves to make work on them with the crystals." Pinkie informed of what she learned from Maud.

"Anyone he captured will either be slaves to work none-stop with days or join his army swearing loyalty only to him." Fluttershy added with an angry look on her face.

"Well, all that's about to change." Sunset said as they all agree.

"Time to get this party started." Flash said before they ride off to the front gate.

On the other side of the front gate, the soldiers are minding their own business guarding things and watching over the slaves doing their and perhaps punish them for any screw ups they do like whipping them and dropping them in a deep hole, barely giving them any food or water for days.

Then suddenly, the gate burst open as the doors fly cross the field knocking away any soldiers it comes into contact with as the girls and Flash all charge in.

"Holy tacos! It's the Wondercolts, sound the alarm!" A soldier said before they start charging at them with their weapons.

Rainbow Dash jumps up spread out her wings flying high in the air and dives down making a Sonic Rainboom hitting the ground to create powerful rainbow-colored shockwaves blowing most of the soldiers away. Applejack use her strength to lift the soldiers like battering-ram throwing them around and hitting them onto other soldiers. Pinkie Pie start throwing cupcakes at the soldiers using her exploding powers to them go _BOOM_ on the soldiers knocking them out and cover in frosty. Rarity blocks the incoming bullets with her diamond shields and throwing them to slice through their chest. Twilight and Spike fights them off with Twilight using her magic to take the guns using them against them, and Spike knocks them down with his paws and teeth.

Sunset and Flash stand together looking around until they spotted the main castle and Sunset turn to the girls.

"Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, you girls take care of the soldiers." Sunset ordered as they nodded.

"Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, and Spike, free the slaves and get them out here fast." She said as they nodded two heading to where most of all of the slaves are.

"Flash!" Sunset looked at him in the eyes pausing for a moment.

"Kick Sombra's fucking ass!" Sunset snarled, Flash nodded before surprise kiss Sunset on the lips and running off to the castle as he punches some soldiers away and they die.

Flash ran fast toward the castle, he stops for a moment looking at the large pointy building in front of him thinking how cruel and evil Sombra is knowing the things he's done cannot got unpunished, he ran again to make his way inside.

 **(With Sombra)**

Sombra is looking outside of his balcony seeing the destruction in his kingdom and his forces are being taken out quicker than realizes, but he isn't worry believing to be a temporary setback before he turns things around himself.

But not before dealing with an unexpected guess.

"It's impressive that you made it this far, on your own." Sombra commented turning around to see a young man being 20-30 feet away from him.

"I had some help, but it just going to be you and me now." Flash glared.

"So, you must be the man who defeated my elite earlier. Then that means you're with the Wondercolts, how come I never heard of you before?" Sombra asked.

"I just met up with them, I was actually friends with them at Canterlot High before the nuke war." Flash said clutching his fists tighter.

"I see, then it would make sense that you come here for you 'friends', which is very stupid thinking you can relay on others when you can only do things yourself." Sombra said bringing out his fist.

"Those with powers are meant to rule over all others, towering them as stepping stones for glory, only those who have power are the ones to live as other die." Sombra bragged on, getting on Flash's nerves.

"Then it times to show you the power of Hokuto Shinken!" Flash proclaimed getting in his fight stance.

"Hmm, a fool you like deserve only when challenging me." Sombra smirked as he throws away his cape and position himself to fight.

Flash and Sombra stare at each other for a moment or two until Sombra made the first move by charging at Flash throwing a punch but the younger fighter dodges though he felt his cheek being cut.

"Haha, I've trained my body so strong that I can even cut through the crystals like butter with just a punch!" Sombra smiled sinisterly.

Sombra continue his assault with barrage of punches as Flash counters with blocking and clashing his fists against his foe. The two exchange some blows to each other but remain standing, Sombra took out the drape throwing it at Flash as he cuts it in half though by the time he did Sombra was already behind him ready to strike. However, Flash's leg slash-kick the tyrant king on the chest without even looking.

It was one of the Hokuto Shinken's form, Go no Ken (Fist of Strength) technique: **Musō Insatsu (Unconscious Shadow Kill)**. An instinctive counter-attack.

Sombra did not expect to meet someone with this high level of skills in martial arts, especially learning this art he called Hokuto Shinken, but he wasn't worry that this boy hasn't seen his true strength yet.

" **Itten Shō (Point Chime)"** Flash performs a powerful uppercut to Sombra who blocks it with his arms as the force send him flying backward a few feet.

"Hmm, you're more powerful then I thought." Sombra commented.

"I'm surprise that you were able to withstand that." Flash said.

"Please, I've faced many who dare to challenge my might, and none live to tell about." Sombra said before charging at Flash again and they clash of punches and kicks.

Flash admits that Sombra is a skill warrior feeling the strength of his intense training he mentioned earlier, but that will soon fall change.

The two collided their fists with so much force into them, cracks has appeared beneath their feet and a strong shockwave burst from the impact. Sombra manages to kick his fists away leaving him wide open.

"Die!" Sombra shouted, but his movements suddenly stop and blood squirt out of his forehead as he gasps in pain.

"What, but how…?" Sombra confused.

"It took some time before that attack finally kicks in." Flash said, Sombra didn't knew what he meant until he realizes that attack he used on him earlier when he blocked it.

"It's over, I know all your moves. Your finish." Flash declared.

"Fool, it is YOU who is finish!" Sombra shouted charging at Flash full speed with his fist ready to kill him.

Flash raise his fist up above his head powering it up with his Kai as Sombra is a near feet away launching his fist toward Flash's face to rip his head off, the Hokuto warrior's fist made contact first against Sombra's head making him stunned then he launches a barrage of rapid-fire punches. The punches were moving so fast that they almost look like blurs of blue auras and each strike were so strong that they're breaking mostly all of Sombra's bones. Finishing him off with a single kick, he crosses his arms as Sombra whirl away from him.

" **Raretsu Ken (Gauze Fissure Fist)"**

Sombra screams from the top of his lungs as he flew over the floor and near the edge of the balcony.

"NO?! This can't be, I am King Sombra! I… am… King… Sombra?!" Sombra screamed before his body flew outside the balcony then explored with blood spread out and rains down on top of the down dead king's statue.

The Mane 7 and soldiers near the statue saw the blood falling from the sky looking up to see Flash standing on the balcony as he looks down seeing his friends doing okay.

One of the soldiers drop his weapon and ran off shouting the Sombra kingdom is finish as others follow his lead, though some remain where they are dropping their weapons and cheer that Sombra is finally dead as they were forced to join him and that he had their families killed.

The girls couldn't be any happier than they felt in years, the longtime enemy that has been trying to kill the for years is gone forever and their home with everyone they care for is safe. Sunset looks up smiling at Flash as she still remembers the kiss he gave her before and felt glad she did, knowing full well she loves him.

 **(Later)**

"Aww, do you really have to go?" Pinkie asked sad. Flash has just told the girls that he's leaving to continue his journey.

"Yes, there are still others out there who still believes in hope need saving. I will continue on fighting as this is the path of Hokuto." Flash explained.

"Well, just don't be a stranger partner. Come visit anytime you like." Applejack said winking at him.

"And spare with me sometime, I really like to see more of your moves!" Rainbow smirked.

"Sure." Flash chuckled as he grabs the bag with some food and water given to him by Celestia as a reward for saving everyone and ending Sombra once and for all.

Sunset walks up to him and hold his hands into hers.

"Promise you'll come back to me in one piece." Sunset said.

"I will." Flash said before the two kiss each other while the others squeal in excited, mostly Rarity being a little loud.

The kiss ends in a full minute and Flash starts walking into the wasteland heading off towards the horizon as the girls watch him go knowing that he's going to help a lot of people in the world becoming their Savior.

Flash walks on through as the scene changes from day to nighttime, from flat landscapes to tall mountain-like rocks, and sometimes take a break for a bit before continue walking.

"(I will continue fighting on, I am the Successor of Hokuto Shinken will bring peace with my fists.)" Flash thought as he spotted a town up head and walks there.

* * *

 **KO the final chapter is done and hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **Flash has saved the day, killing Sombra and bring an era of peace for everyone at Canterlot High as he'll continues his journey to help others and stopping all evil with his fists. He even reconnected his love with Sunset as she'll wait for him to return.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the story to the end.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and thank you for reading this story!**


End file.
